


5 times Ray, Michael and Gavin try (and fail) to have public sex, and the one time they (kind of) succeed

by technicolouredmonochrome



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, what even is this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolouredmonochrome/pseuds/technicolouredmonochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p>Alternately titled "mayvin smexy times", "this has been a mayvin PSA", "someone should be getting arrested for this", and "Ray is a kinky bastard (no one is surprised), Michael has a dirty mouth, and Gavin is just there for the orgasms".</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Ray, Michael and Gavin try (and fail) to have public sex, and the one time they (kind of) succeed

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the PWP tag, _ever_. Please be gentle.

**I.**

 

Surprisingly, it’s Ray who suggests it.

It isn’t really  _public_  by Michael’s standards (“Seriously?  _That’s_  your kink? I’ve done way worse–”), but they are in the Achievement Hunter office when Ray slips in behind Michael and rests a hand on his chest, leaning in close. So close that Michael can feel Ray’s breath hot and heavy against his ear, making the short hairs on the back of his neck stand with each exhale.

“What the fuck Ray?” Michael huffs, but Ray’s hand just presses more insistently on his chest, thumb rubbing circles into the place where skin meets cotton, before slowly mapping out a path down down down. Michael’s brain short-circuits for a moment because  _they're doing this_  and oh.  _Oh_. He turns to watch Gavin, who’s looking at them with a mix of confusion and  _want_.

Ray laughs softly into his ear. “I’ve always wanted to try this,” and now his hand is at the waist band of Michael’s jeans, and he’s pushing one finger under the hem of his shirt, the touch equal parts too much and not enough; but  _fuck_   _since when has public sex been Michael’s thing?_  because he’s hard in his pants and he wants this just as much as Ray does.

“Fuck–” he hisses when Ray scrapes his fingernail against his navel, and he shifts in his seat. “Gav,” he says instead, trying to ignore the urge to just unzip himself and force Ray’s hand to close around his dick (he can imagine it now, the pressure warm and tight and  _perfect_  as he ruts shamelessly into Ray's fist). “Come here,” but it comes out more like a moan because Ray’s fingers are underneath the waistband of his jeans and  _just fucking resting there_ , and he can feel the heat from his fingertips through the cotton of his boxers.

He’s momentarily derailed from the vicious  _don’t be such a fucking tease_  on the tip of his tongue when Gavin sits himself on Michael’s desk, legs on either side of Michael’s chair, and a pretty fucking visible bulge in the front of his jeans.

“Well someone’s happy to see me,” Michael smirks, but Gavin’s eyes are blown wide as he hooks his ankles into the arm rests of Michael’s chair and wheels him closer, hands immediately coming to rest on Michael’s head.

Never one to turn down an invitation, Michael leans forward and just  _breathes_ , distantly hearing the muted keening sound Gavin makes despite the lack of contact. Ray pops the button of his jeans just as he leans forward to nuzzle at the inner seam of Gavin’s shorts, watching Gavin shift to try to get some friction.

Except Ray’s pulling down his fly so so  _slowly_  and Michael snaps at him to “Hurry the fuck up already,” only to feel Ray smirk against the back of his neck and  _lick him_.

He hates it, they  _know_  he hates it, which is why Michael’s ready to just pull away and tell them to go fuck themselves when Ray cups him through his boxers; his brain shorts out for a minute because that never stops feeling fucking amazing, and he ends up leaning forward and into the heat of Ray's palm.

The action brings him at eye level with Gavin’s fly, so with a trick he’d mastered back in college, he undoes the button of Gavin’s shorts and pulls the zip down with  _just his teeth_ , making Gavin whine helplessly, fingers clenching  _tight_  in his hair, while Michael's thumb continue rubbing lazy circles into Gavin's inner thigh. Ray groans appreciatively into his neck, murmuring a soft, “ _So fucking hot_ ” into his neck, which makes Michael smirk as he mouths at the growing wet spot on Gavin's boxers.

He’ll deny it later, but he’s rutting shamelessly into the warmth of Ray’s palm. He feels the twist in his gut, low and hot and heavy, and he  _wants_ and wants and  _wants_ but it's not enough. He whines and grinds forward, trying to tell Ray to  _just fucking move already_ , trying to tell Ray to fist him and jerk him off nice and slow as he sucks Gavin off. But Ray ( _damn the bastard_ ) doesn't move except to shift his hand in time with the aborted thrusts Michael keeps making, so Michael just satisfies himself with rocking into the Ray’s palm and keeps tonguing at the growing wet spot on Gavin's boxers. Michael chances a glance up, and sees Ray and Gavin with their lips locked, one of Gavin’s hands fisted in Ray’s hair, Ray's glasses knocked askew from the force of the kiss, a blush coloring his cheeks (which, Michael is happy to say, he knows how far down it goes). Michael grows impossibly harder when Gavin bites down on Ray's lip, making Ray buck up involuntarily and groan softly into his mouth. Fucking Ray's hand goes slack under him however, but Michael's too busy watching his two attractively attractive boyfriends make out to care.

Gavin, however, isn't a considerate son of bitch. He makes a displeased noise and nudges Michael’s head back towards his crotch, hips shifting upwards impatiently as Michael goes back to licking Gavin through his boxers.

There are footsteps outside, loud enough to mean that whoever it is is pretty fucking close, and Michael feels the panic flood his system, snapping him back to consciousness as he pulls away, prompting Gavin and Ray to fly apart as well. Suddenly they are all hastily zipping up their pants and Gavin’s leaping off his desk in a motion that is way too graceful for someone like him, and when the door swings open, they’re all back in their seats. There’s the rush of adrenaline making his face hot with shame, and sheer embarrassment keeps his arousal at bay (just  _barely)_ , but Geoff, Jack and Ryan are too engrossed in some discussion that they don’t notice the flush on all their faces.

 _What the fuck just happened?_  They'd nearly ( _nearly_ ) had sex in the office and  _holy fuck_  they'd almost been caught. It would've been like your  _parents_  walking in on you having gay-threesome sex, and Michael doesn't think he's ready for  _that_  kind of conversation with them just yet.

He can still taste Gavin on his tongue and feel the phantom warmth of Ray against his back, the image of Gavin and Ray making out like horny teenagers burned into the back of his eyelids, and  _fuck_  he needs to get a grip on himself.

So he pulls his headphones on and tries to drown out the sounds of his unhappy libido.

 

**II.**

 

It's really fucking late at night and Michael, being the oldest of the three (and  _arguably_ , the most responsible), should really be trying to wrangle his boys home.

Except Gavin is sitting on the table in the conference room and Ray is leaning over him and kissing him to within an inch of his life. And it's  _hot_  and fucking  _amazing_  (Michael will never get over how watching his two boys fuck is like having real life porn, where he can sit in a chair in the corner of the room and watch them fuck each other while he gets himself off, the two of them watching him with lidded eyes as Ray rocks smoothly into Gavin) and Michael's never been one to resist temptation.

They're in the room with the glass door and Michael knows the building's not empty, not just yet. Matt's probably somewhere still finishing up some paperwork, Brandon and Jordan and Miles and Kerry are probably still around doing god knows what; there's a moment where Michael's brain comes back online and he realizes that  _holy fuck_  someone could just walk past and they'll all be screwed, but Ray does something with his tongue that has Gavin bucking up against him and Michael's rational thought stops right there.

He's tempted, so fucking tempted, to just reach into his pants and get himself off to them making out, but both Ray and Gavin still have all their clothes on and Michael would really like to come  _inside_  someone, so he waits and adjusts the way he's sitting to ease the pressure a little.

“Someone could find us,” Gavin pants out as Ray mouths at his jawline, “Someone could walk in and find us like last time.” How he manages to finish that thought with Ray's teeth scraping his throat, Michael will never know, but Gavin lets out a soft hiss as Ray sucks a bruise into his neck and throws his head back instead of pulling away.

“You want to stop?” Ray asks, a low murmur against his skin and  _fuck_ , Michael's never getting over how fucking hot Ray is like this, hands sure and steady against Gavin's hips as he presses against Gavin's skin in all the right places. “Because if you want me to stop,” he continues, punctuating each word with a nip to sensitive skin, getting Gavin to grind helplessly against him (and  _god_  Michael knows what it feels like to be the subject of Ray's make-out sessions; it's like having your brain sucked out through your mouth). “Just say the word. I will.”

Gavin just groans in response, and Michael must have made a noise because Ray's grinning smugly at him. “You,” Michael says with a shake of his head, “ _You_  are a fucking kinky bastard.”

“Yet you still love me.”

“God knows why we do,” Michael replies dryly.

“I hope it's not only for my dashing good looks,” Ray quips back. Gavin huffs out an exasperated sigh and grips Ray's face with his hands.

“Can we get back with the program?” he says, voice a complete wreck, and Michael laughs as Ray complies and sticks his tongue down his throat.

“Demanding,” Michael says thoughtfully, and Gavin pulls away long enough to flip him off. That just earns him another laugh from Michael. “The only way to deal with demanding boys,” Michael continues, walking slowly to the table Gavin's perched on, “Is to hold them down as Ray fucks their face and I fuck their asshole.”

Ray makes a noise, low in his throat, and Gavin whines helplessly at his words, hands gripping at Ray's clothes. Michael chuckles at their needy response, but his own throat is dry and he has to force himself to swallow as their kissing becomes more hurried, frantic, Gavin's hands flying to Ray's pants and fumbling with the button.

“Here's what's going to happen,” Michael says, sitting himself behind Gavin on the table, fingers going around Gavin's and helping him with the button of Ray's pants. “We're going to strip you completely, and you're going to brace yourself on this nice glass table. Then, you're going to finger yourself using nothing but your own spit, and Ray and I will watch you do it, spread yourself nice and wet and loose for me to fuck.”

“You've got a fucking filthy mouth on you,” Ray groans, face buried in Gavin's neck as his pants hit the floor, and Michael huffs out a laugh into Gavin’s hair. “Really fucking filthy. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Usually with my mouth around their dick,” and Gavin whimpers at those words ( _definitely_  imagining Michael's lips around his cock), fingers clawing desperately at Ray's shoulders as Michael's hands start mapping out the planes of Gavin's stomach and chest, deftly rolling a nipple between his fingers and enjoying the full body shudder that the movement earns from Gavin.

There's the sound of a zipper being undone, and then Gavin's lifting himself off the table so that Ray can pull his pants off. “Your fucking boxers man,” Ray says, on his knees as he mouths at the inside of Gavin's knee but the corners of his lips turn up anyway. “I can't believe you.”

Michael leans over to see the floral print and huffs a laugh into Gavin's shoulder. “Look at you,” he mouths into Gavin's skin, pushing his shirt up and keeping it tucked under his arms. Gavin makes another high keening noise and arches up into Michael's touch as he runs hands down Gavin’s sides, Ray still diligently sucking bruises into the inside of Gavin’s thigh.

“If you hate it so much,” Gavin pants, the rasp of his voice ridiculously attractive in his accent, before he exhales sharply through his nose and swallows loudly. “If you hate it so much,” he tries again, voice cracking at the last syllable and morphing into a low groan. “Then–  _oh fuck_ – take it–  _oh god Ray, right there_ – then take it–  _fuck_ – off.”

“If our boy here can still sass us,” Michael murmurs lowly, mouth right next to Gavin’s ear and watching the shiver that wrecks Gavin’s frame as a result. “Then we clearly aren’t doing a good enough job.”

Ray chuckles, but when Michael meets his gaze over Gavin’s shoulder, his eyes are blown wide, needy and desperate and  _so fucking turned on_. Michael leans into Gavin’s ear and keeps talking in that low murmur just to see Ray tracking his movement with a kind of  _hunger_  he rarely gets to see when they’re fucking.

“Come on sweetheart,” he says to Ray, feeling the smirk spread on his face as Gavin lets go of Ray’s head to clutch fiercely at Michael’s arm, nails pressing crescent marks into his skin. “Do what the boy wants. Take ‘em off.”

And as Ray hooks a finger into Gavin’s boxers, he gives Michael a sloppy two-fingered salute, mouth turning up in a half-smirk as he slurs out a flippant “Yessir”. In that moment, Michael is ridiculously proud of Ray, who’d gone from asking every few seconds if Michael was okay (even though Michael had been moaning like a bitch in heat, ass up in the air and three of Ray’s lube-slicked fingers in him) to making jokes in the middle of sex. “Let’s get this off–”

There’s the sound of voices outside, growing louder with each passing moment and Michael flinches back as though burnt. Gavin and Ray hear it too, because Ray’s rushing to put his pants on, and Gavin’s scampering away from the table, desperately smoothing out his shirt and fumbling with his pants. Michael pulls out three chairs and hisses at them “To get your asses into the chairs,  _now_ ,” and soon they’re all seated with strategically placed cushions (thank  _god_ for stray cushions) over their laps, lounging in various relatively relaxed (as relaxed as you can be with a  _huge fucking raging boner in your pants_ ) postures before the door to the room flies open, and Burnie walks in with Joel.

“Guys,” Burnie starts, clapping his hands together, before stopping abruptly. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Michael almost snaps out something rude,  _but_ , being the  _mature_ ,  _responsible_  individual he is, he says, “Nah, we were just talking about the next Team Lads’ Action News.” He catches Gavin rubbing a nervous hand against his thigh, Ray’s fingers drumming distractedly against the arm of his chair, and wants to grip them both and  _shake them_  and tell them to  _stop fucking giving themselves away with those goddamned nervous tics_ , but settles for holding his breath as Burnie glances from Michael, to Gavin, to Ray, and then back to Michael again.

“Well,” Joel says, instead, sharing a quick glance with Burnie and giving him a small, almost imperceptible shrug (that Michael notices anyway because he’s suddenly hyper-focused and hyper-sensitive). “Since you’re all here, Burnie and I want to ask what you guys think about–”

Michael loses the conversation somewhere between “podcast” and “award show” and just keeps thinking that  _holy fuck they are the luckiest fucks in the entire world_ , before finally releasing the breath he’d been holding.

 

**III.**

 

“No fucking way,” Michael growls out as a hand catches his upper arm and drags him into the cubicle, Ray’s mouth pressing hot and insistent against his jaw once the door slams shut. Gavin’s flush behind him, hands running up and down his sides as he grinds against Michael, and  _fuck_  he’s already half hard in his pants. “No fucking way,” Michael repeats as Ray starts work on his collarbone. “No fucking way,” because  _three’s the fucking magic number_  but Gavin’s sucking on the part where shoulder meets neck and his brain instantly turns into a puddle of goo.

“Come on Michael,” Ray coaxes, fingers gripping his hips tight as Gavin rolls his body against him. Gavin groans when Michael presses back, the sound going straight to Michael’s dick, and he rolls his body again, feels Ray hiss out a breath in response and Gavin shuddering against him as he lets his head fall to the door of the toilet stall.

The low  _thunk_  snaps Michael out of it, and he starts to push Gavin’s wandering hands ( _goddamn_  his fingers are  _so fucking long_ ) away and pull himself away from Ray’s magic mouth. “No no no,” but Ray’s nibbling at his ear, and Gavin’s got his hands bracketing his hips. “ _Guys_ ,” Michael grits out. “ _We can’t_.”

“Why not?” Gavin whines, and Michael almost  _forgets_  why not when Ray and Gavin both move against him at the same time.

“Because,” he continues, voice harsh and  _completely wrecked_ , “The rest of ‘em are–  _christ, fuck_ – waiting outside, and we can’t–  _holy shit Ray–_  take too long, and we’re probably gonna–  _goddammit Gav_ – catch something from having sex in a–  _fuck, fu_ ** _uu_** _uc_ ** _kk_** _k–_ dirty toilet stall–”

But Ray’s hands are cupped around his crotch, fingers pressing  _just right_  and he finds he can’t finish his thought, just grinds back against Gavin and feels him harden in his pants, Ray’s breathing low and harsh and  _loud_  in the otherwise empty toilet stall.

“We’re gonna get caught,” but his voice sounds strangled, making him sound as unconvincing as ever; has he mentioned he’s really  _not good_  at being the responsible one?

“Just a little more,” Ray murmurs, hands on Gavin’s hips, guiding his thrusts against Michael, his own head heavy on Michael’s shoulder as he breathes out harshly through his nose. Michael rolls his body in time with Gavin’s movements, and against Ray’s front, which makes Ray start to move against him, and for a moment, they find a kind of rhythm, the three of them moving against each other – Michael pushing back against Gavin and then towards Ray – with their breathing the only sound in the toilet.

“I’m so, so close,” Gavin whimpers out, and his voice, thin and needy in Michael’s ear, makes something snap and he stops and pulls away, putting as much distance between himself and them as possible.

“Fuck,” he hisses out, as both of them turn to him, expressions bewildered and a little hurt. “ _Fuck_ ,” he emphasizes again, running a hand through his hair, now slightly damp with sweat. “We almost came in our pants like fucking horny teenagers,” he hisses, and  _at least_  Ray has the decency to look abashed, but Gavin just whines again, a quiet sound as he reaches out to Michael.

“But Michael–”

“ _No_ ,” he repeats firmly, and pushes past them to get the hell out of the toilet stall. He’s fuming, quietly, because now he’s hard in his pants and all he wants is to go home and fuck the two of them into submission because  _that was too fucking much_  and  _they need to be taught a fucking lesson_ , but now he’s got to sit at a table and eat pizza and pretend  _nothing’s fucking wrong_  when three seconds ago he almost came in his pants  _like a fucking loser_.

He takes a deep breath, hearing the door behind him swing shut and shoes clicking against the floor.

He can do this.

(He resolutely ignores all the dirty looks Gavin shoots him the entire night as everyone talks and laughs and eats pizza, notices Ray carefully not meeting his eyes either, and desperately tries to drink himself into oblivion.)

 

**IV.**

 

The fourth time is an honest to god mistake.

He was just supposed to be helping Gavin figure out the new pair of jeans he was thinking of getting, but hands on hips is  _never_  good for Michael’s control, and the  _fucking denim_  had been stretched too damn enticingly over Gavin’s ass, turning hands on hips to hands on thighs.

And then Ray had come in.

There is barely any space in the changing room, but Ray’s eyes are roaming over Michael’s hands spread over Gavin’s denim clad thighs and Gavin unconsciously leaning back against Michael, rubbing smooth, slow circles into Michael’s crotch, and his eyes turn two shades darker.

“Getting the party started without me?” he asks, voice low and deep as he presses against Gavin’s front. Gavin exhales harshly, but Michael’s eyes are still fixed on the place where Gavin’s ass is pressed up against his front, and  _wow Gav really pulls off a pair of jeans well huh_.

“Gotta get ‘em off,” Michael murmurs, “Don’t want to dirty them before we’ve paid,” to which Ray’s hands immediately start undoing the buttons of the jeans and dropping them to the floor. “Get on your knees Ray,” Michael continues, hands still running up and down the smooth expense of Gavin’s thigh. “Want you to suck him off.” Gavin bucks against him at his words, making Michael whisper “ _Impatient, impatient_ ,” into his ear in response, both of them watching Ray drop to his knees, eyes blown wide as he pulls Gavin’s boxers down.

They have to be quiet, more so than ever, because there are people in the next stalls who are  _definitely_  not going at it with their lovers (much less  _two_  of them, but who’s really complaining?) but the tear of the condom wrapper in the small space is freakishly loud anyway, and makes all three of them freeze up and  _stop_ for a moment.

“This is a terrible idea,” Michael finally manages to articulate. “A really,  _really_  fucking terrible idea.”

“That time in the toilet would’ve been a better bet,” Gavin replies snidely. “Except  _someone_  walked out on us.”

“Shut up Gav,” Michael bites back, and Gavin’s cutting retort is drowned out by the choked off moan he makes when Michael deftly rolls the condom on him in one motion, tightening his hand briefly and watching Gavin throw his head back onto Michael’s shoulder in response.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and Michael hushes him (because Gavin is a loud fucker in the bedroom, and they can’t afford to be found out  _now_ ), giving him a few slow, leisurely strokes, watching as Gavin’s hand finds its way into Ray’s hair and tightens it grip.

He brings three fingers to Gavin’s lips and mouths “ _Suck_ ” into Gavin’s neck, feeling the wet tip of his tongue lap slowly at the pads of his fingers, before taking all three fingers into his mouth like a pro. Only when Gavin’s sufficiently busy, teeth scraping and tongue working around the sensitive skin where his fingers, meet does he nod to Ray, who likewise swallows Gavin without a pause, making Gavin moan around his fingers.

“Quietly now,” he whispers, linking his free hand with Gavin’s through Ray’s hair, both exerting a little pressure (god knows that Ray is a kinky motherfucker, who likes hair-pulling and man-handling and  _fucking public sex_ ) and guiding Ray into a slow steady rhythm as Gavin continues sucking on his fingers, sending shivers through Michael when Gavin moans.

Gavin’s mouth is stretched almost obscenely around his fingers, a little bit of spit escaping the corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chin, but his eyes are at half mast, head thrown back as he cants his hips forwards. He is visibly trying to keep himself quiet, but can’t seem to help the occasional wordless groan, or the muffled “ _fuck_ ” hissed out from around Michael’s fingers. The only thing keeping him up is Michael’s hand now wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against his front and feeling the slow rock of Gavin into Ray’s mouth and then back onto Michael’s crotch.

Public sex is a good look on Gavin.

Ray looks just as good from Michael’s perspective, eyes so dark and lips stretched beautifully around Gavin’s cock, taking him so deep Michael’s surprised he’s not gagging yet. His fingers are moving  _everywhere_ : running up and down Gavin’s legs, gripping the base of Gavin’s length when he pulls out, rolling his balls between his fingers when he takes Gavin all the way down, running back out to press at the sensitive skin of Gavin’s inner thigh.

He’s close now, Michael can tell, from the stutter of his hips to the painful grip he now has around Michael’s hand. Despite Gavin’s desperate urging, Ray maintains his pace, but his fingers disappear from Michael’s sight and he knows Ray’s going to give Gavin what he needs.

There’s a knock on the door.

Michael turns his head sharply at the sound, the pleasant buzz in his senses fading away as he watches a pair of feet in heels stop right outside their door. “Hello?” a distinctly female voice says, and Gavin goes stiff against him, and he uses the hand bracing his hips to wrap around his mouth instead. Ray isn’t letting up, working harder, faster, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in an unrelenting rhythm, making Gavin arch up desperately, mouth going lax around his fingers.

Gavin comes at that exact moment the lady asks, “Are you okay in there?” (Michael knows because Gavin’s hips stutter once, twice, three times, and then he’s strung so tight he arches completely off Michael, and Ray’s fingers are somewhere below Gavin – which Michael guesses is pressing punishingly against Gavin’s perineum – and he’s swallowing around Gavin’s shuddering movements, helping him through the aftershocks and milking him for all he’s worth.)

“We’re fine,” Michael calls back through the door, proud of the way his voice doesn’t crack and he doesn’t sound as wrecked as he feels (because Gavin’s moaning around his fingers and his breath is harsh against his hand and  _fuck_  he really needs to learn to be quiet).

“Okay,” she says, but she doesn’t sound convinced. Michael doesn’t give a shit, because Gavin’s slumped, almost boneless against him, and Ray’s standing up with his cheeks flushed and glasses slightly crooked, so Michael just reaches up to right them, pull Ray in for a bruising kiss, and quietly as he can, remove the condom and tie it up.

“You two are going to land me in jail,” he growls into Ray’s mouth, but just earns a weak chuckle in response. Gavin is fumbling around with his boxers and pants, limbs a little too loose and eyes a little too bright, a sappy smile on his face.

“That was  _amazing_ ,” he says to them, lips swollen and face flushed to the high heavens (no one’s gonna buy for a minute that Gavin didn’t get laid when he went into the changing room).

Michael breathes out a chuckle. “So, we done now? Can we put this stupid kink of yours to rest?”

Ray purses his lips (spit-slick, equally swollen, and  _no one’s_ gonna buy for a minute that Ray didn’t blow someone in the changing room) and then grins a grin that Michael knows means trouble.

“It doesn’t count unless all of us have had our fun.”

 _Well fuck_ , Michael thinks ruefully as he unlocks the door.  _We were so goddamned close to_ never _doing this shit again_.

 

**V.**

 

The party has swelled to, frankly,  _horrifying_  proportions, too many ladies in bareback dresses and too many men in stuffy suits. Michael knows he has lipstick right below his left ear (because Gavin’s mouth is working at that spot right now, firm and insistent and unrelenting, and Michael  _really_  likes possessive Gavin), and he smells of some strange woman’s perfume, plus he’s drunk to the gills from one too many drinks and everything’s starting to take on a fuzzy edge.

Ray’s teeth scrape the right side of his neck, and he throws his head back and groans.

The music outside is some classical bullshit, and the lights are a dim yellow that leaves a lot of shadows in the room. So he and Ray and Gavin is hiding in a barely there corner and necking it out like horny teenagers, except Ray and Gavin have been prancing around in suits, looking fucking  _edible_ , and Michael had honestly been having a hard time keeping his hands to himself the whole night.

“Then why aren’t you touching us?” Ray murmurs, and  _fuck_ Michael must really be drunk to have said that out loud.

“Yep,” Gavin says, and Michael opens his mouth to tell him to  _shut the hell up, he’s not that drunk_ , but Ray nibbles at the skin behind his ear and  _holy fuck that feels good_.

“Want one of you to fuck me,” he groans, alcohol tinting the edges of his words and slurring them together as his fingers press bruises into their hips. “Want one of you inside me so bad.”

Gavin buries his face in Michael’s neck and whimpers, while Ray presses himself tight against Michael’s side. “Yeah?” he says, “Tell us what you want Michael.”

And this, Michael can do, with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back, and blood entirely turned into alcohol (been there, done that). “Want one of you to bend me against the wall and rim the fuck out of me, fuck me with your tongue, until I’m moaning so loud the whole room can hear me,” he says, mouth going dry at the thought of one of their tongues against his hole, making him wriggle his hips to get more friction. Ray flips him so that his front is pressed flush against the wall (the cold concrete nice and cool against his heated skin) and he feels both their tongues attack his neck, nibbling at his jaw and the sensitive skin around his ear.

“Keep going,” Gavin growls, voice so so deep it goes straight to Michael’s cock.

“Then,” he pants out, grinding helplessly against the wall. “Then you’d say I was too noisy, so you’d stuff your cock down my throat until I gag on it,” Ray’s fingers are travelling down his front and cupping him firmly through his dress pants as Gavin grinds down against his side. “ _Fuck Ray_ ,” he hisses through his teeth, brain blanking out and tongue going lax, but a sharp nip against his earlobe tells him that they want him to keep talking. So he does.

“And then–  _fuck_ – you’d grip my hair tight and–  _holy shi–_ ** _fuck_** –fuck my face–  _fucking hell_ – as I choked on your dick, and Gav will still be rimming my asshole–  _ **goddamnit**_ _Ray_ – and then when I’m wet and open and–  _fuc–_ ** _fucking hell_** _–_ he’ll fuck into me, nice and slow–  _come on, right there, fucki–_ ** _fuck_** ** _Gav_** _–_ and my pants will be around my ankles and my jacket holding my hands in a lock behind my ba **aaa–** _ **fuck**_ –  _back_ , and I’ll let you boys use me however you want–”

Gavin pulls him up into a bruising kiss, as Ray presses flush against his back, lips making good work on Michael’s neck. “Let’s do that,” he breathes out, voice a pitch higher than usual. “Let’s strip you, right here, and  _do that_.”

Michael whines at the thought, being bent over as both Gavin and Ray fuck him from in front and behind, and he grinds his agreement back into Ray in response.

“Yes please,” he slurs out, the alcohol that had been clouding his system coupled with the haze of arousal suddenly making everything harder to process. “Please fuck me, please.”

There’s a noise of agreement made against his lips, but Ray stiffens and pulls back, making Michael whine in confusion.

“What? No–”

“Michael,” Ray says cautiously. “How drunk are you?”

Michael squints at Ray because suddenly the whole room is a little too blurry. “A little?” he tries, bringing up his fingers in what he hopes conveys how  _little_  he’s drunk.

“Ray,” Gavin starts from Michael’s front. “What’s wrong?”

Ray is just frowning at him, considering, but Michael’s skin feels too hot and  _he still wants them to fuck him_. He tries to pull Gavin back in for kisses but Gavin isn’t looking at him, is watching Ray with caution in his eyes and  _Michael just wants make-outs. Now preferably._  So he tells them so.

“Christ,” Ray breathes out. “No wonder he was so willing. I thought he was only a tinny bit drunk.”

Gavin makes an unhappy sound and pulls away as well, holding Michael at arm’s length even as he tries to pull Gavin back in. “What’s wrong?” he says, employing puppy-dog eyes (because puppy-dog eyes  _always work_ ).

Gavin just chuckles tiredly, running his hand through his hair, wrecking all the careful work that had gone into styling it. But disheveled Gavin looks so goddamned edible Michael wonders why he isn’t fucking him  _right now_. “You sure are coherent for a drunk person.”

“Fuck you,” Michael huffs, crossing his arms to show that he’s irritated, because  _he’s irritated_. “First you don’t fuck me like you promised, then you call me  _coherent_?”

“Drunk all right,” Ray says dryly as he mysteriously reappears (Michael hadn’t even noticed he’d disappeared before). “Coherent isn’t an insult Michael,” he says gently, pressing a hand into his back and steering him back into the main ballroom.

“The fuck it is,” he says petulantly, because  _he wants sex_.  _Now._  “Why isn’t anyone giving me sex right now?”

There is a tired sigh from Ray and an amused chuckle from Gavin, but none of them give him what he wants, just steer him towards the door and out of the room.

“Let’s head back to the hotel,” Gavin says, wrapping his fingers around Michael’s wrist.

“And then sex?” Michael asks hopefully.

“And then sex,” Ray agrees with an amused quirk to his mouth.

(When they reach the hotel room, Michael falls dead asleep the moment he hits the bed, so no.

No sex.)

 

**IV.**

**(plus one)**

 

This is how it starts:

They had it all figured out, and between Michael’s experience, Ray’s extensive research, and Gavin’s never-ending enthusiasm, the sex was pretty fucking amazing.

Sure it was all kinds of messy at first. Gavin’s never given a blowjob to save his life, and the only experience he’s had with other men had been hurried experimentations with some friends when he was younger, fumbling around in the dark, pants around their ankles. Ray barely did anything much before  _them_ , everything carefully vanilla, nothing too extreme. Michael’s done almost everything conceivable of course, but trying it out with people who matter, who’re going to stick around for more than one night makes everything different.

(So they start out like this: Michael whispering instructions into Gavin’s ear as he takes Ray into his mouth, using his hands to cover whatever he can’t swallow on his first try, bobbing his head carefully to Ray’s fingers tangled in his hair, Michael’s fingers holding Ray’s hip down even as he strains upwards with minute movements, and when Ray’s done, Michael wraps his hands around both himself and Gavin, pulling long and careful strokes until Gavin is a writhing mess and he’s coming apart beneath his hands.)

And once they’d figured it out, they started  _trying_  things. Having three people in a relationship meant  _experimentation_ , and Ray was the fucking  _king_  of kinky shit, going from blindfolds to restraints to  _double penetration_  (and good lord, Michael really had a field day with that one, face first in the mattress as both Ray and Gavin fucked slow and steady and so so tight into him).

So every now and then, they open a new chapter, something Ray (or on occasion,  _Gavin_ ) wants to try, and they try until they get it right, and then they file it away to use on a rainy day (or never again if it’s way too fucking much for any of them).

Their chapter on public sex ends something like this:

Gavin’s front is pressed against the cold metal of the railing in their balcony, Ray right behind him, cock buried deep in his ass, and Michael behind Ray, controlling both their movements with a hand on Gavin’s hip and another on Ray’s. Each thrust Michael makes sends Ray reeling forward, moving into Gavin and earning another choked off moan, and when Michael pulls out Ray follows, before he’s thrusting in again and Ray’s helplessly moving in tandem.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

The night air is cool and crisp against their heated skin, and Michael feels the edge flow and ebb against his belly. They’ve been at this for awhile now, but while Ray is starting to whimper and Gavin cursing softly under his breath, Michael feels like he can do this forever.

“Look outside Ray,” he whispers, watching Ray’s head fall forward onto Gavin’s back, a drop of sweat making its way down his spine. “You wanted this didn’t you? All three of us buried in each other and fucking in a public place.”

He punctuates his words with sharp movements of his hips, making Ray shiver and groan as Gavin pushes back against them insistently.

“Someone could look up and see the three of us fucking into each other right now,” he continues, watching the shift of muscle in Ray’s shoulders at the words, fingers flexing uselessly against Gavin’s thigh. Gavin’s own head is buried in his arms, which are braced against the railing; the quiet groans he’s making the only indication that he can hear what Michael’s saying. “You want that don’t you? You kinky fucker,” he grunts out with a slap to Ray’s ass, making him hiss into Gavin’s skin.

“Do you think,” and his voice breaks off into a moan, because Ray’s started to shift back against him, squeezing asshole in time with his thrusts, and Michael feels the pleasant heat sitting warm in his gut turn to something fiery and desperate. “Do you think the security guard will call us out if he saw us like this? Or do you think he’d put his hand down his own pants and beat one out to us fucking on the balcony?”

“Fucking filthy,” Ray gasps out, throwing his head back and pressing back against Michael, meeting Michael’s thrusts with . Gavin’s fingers are flexing around the bars of the railing, cheek pressed against the cool metal, making soft “ _uh– uh– uh–_ “ sounds as Ray starts to fuck him in earnest. “Your mouth should b–” which he breaks off to a low whine in the back of his throat when Michael shifts so that the tip of his cock is grazing Ray’s prostrate with every thrust, “Should be  _fucking banned_.”

Michael grins through the sweat slowly clouding his vision, lowering his mouth so he can suck bruises into Ray’s neck as his fingers press into the flesh of Gavin’s ass.

“Geoff and Burnie are next door,” he murmurs, and Gavin’s rhythm stutters at those words.  _Interesting_. “Want them to come out and see you two moaning for it, want them to come out and see how much the two of you like cock up your ass.”

They suddenly pick up speed, Ray’s movements turning choppy and jerky, Gavin gasping and panting and pressing back urgently. Michael feels his own curl of arousal at the sight of the two of them, desperate and needy and  _begging for it_ , Ray’s soft moans of “ _oh god– please_ ” and Gavin’s “ _Come on sweetheart, little bit more– come on come on comeon–_ ”

So Michael leans forward and breathes, “ _One day, I’m gonna stick a vibrator in each of your asses, and when you’re talking to them I’ll make it fuck you so hard you start begging for my cock in front of them_ ” making Ray throw his head back, mouth opened in a wordless yell, and Michael knows he’s coming from the way he’s clenching around him, tight and hot and  _perfect_.

Michael thrusts hard and sharp and on-point as Gavin works himself on Ray’s cock, both milking Ray for all he’s worth until Michael feels the tightening in his balls and knows it’s going to be over (close close  _sofuckingclose_ ).

He bites down to muffle his groan, buries his teeth in the skin of Ray’s back as he reaches forward to jerk Gavin off, and then Gavin’s letting out a hoarse cry as Michael’s release builds and builds and fucking  _explodes_ , fingers digging crescent marks into the flesh of Gavin’s ass, hips pressed flush against Ray’s back, buried to the hilt in Ray’s tight, warm heat.

It takes forever for them to come back down afterward, and when they do they’re sprawled on the balcony floor in a mess of limbs, both Gavin’s and Ray’s limbs thrown haphazardly over him.

“Fuck it’s hot,” he groans and tries ineffectually to push them off. Gavin becomes a fucking octopus and latches on tighter, and Ray is too blissed out to give a shit, so Michael, feeling too loose-limbed and riding the tail end of an orgasm, just lies there and tries to breathe.

“For two months worth of foreplay,” Gavin says, voice a little rough and muffled in Michael’s stomach, “That ending sure was anticlimactic.”

“For you maybe,” Ray replies, reaching over to ruffle Gavin’s hair. “ _You_  got to come in the changing-room.”

“Well,  _you_  weren’t complaining,” Gavin mumbles, yawning and rolling more completely onto Michael.

They lie there for a while longer, Michael thinking that  _thankfully_  they can close another chapter, because he doesn’t think all this public sex is good for any of them, much less the public.

Ray hums thoughtfully against his chest. “Michael said something about vibrating plugs that sounds interesting–” which makes Michael groan and Gavin giggle.

“No fucking way.”

“But–”

“ _No_.”

“But,” Gavin says over Michael’s noise of protest, “ _But_ , if we were to,  _hypothetically_ , plug ourselves up and give you the remote one day, you  _wouldn't_  say no, right?”

And Michael just groans as Ray snickers, trying (and failing) to swat at that both their heads, but  _god help him_  he  _knows_  he won’t say no.

These two fuckers are going to get him arrested one day.

**Author's Note:**

> HIt me up at my tumblr, [rachelwritesfic](http://rachelwritesfic.tumblr.com/), if you want to drop me prompts or something.


End file.
